Start of Something New
by wewerelegends
Summary: A murder that matches one from 20 years ago brings two of our favorite CSI's back to Vegas. Is this just a really good copycat? or the real deal? Nothing is as it seems. Multi fandom. Entry to CSI Forever Online Fanfiction Challenge... How should it end. Co-written by hey-greggy
1. Chapter 1

**Entry to CSI Forever Online Fanfiction Challenge.. How should it end. Co-written by hey-greggy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my insane ideas and other characters.**

Russell sat behind his desk doing paperwork when his phone rang, "Are you positive?" After confirmation, and the call had ended he let out a sigh. He then prceeded to call the rest of the team.

Greg answered the phone with a very sleepy, groggy voice. He was talking to Russell but his voice began to get louder and louder, once he awoke more. All of a sudden out of nowhere a females hand reached out under the blanket putting her hand over his mouth to quiet him. Greg looked over towards the female and smiled at her as he removed her hand. "Yes boss, I'm listening. I'll be right in."

After Russell had finished his phone call with Greg, he walked out of his office, seeing Sara approaching. "I just got your urgent message, what's this all about?"

"Maria Valar. You know the name?"

Sara gave him a weird look but answered anyways. "Not personally, but I know the story. They called her the broken heart killer. She killed 3 men who hurt her over a course of 5 years before she was finally caught. It was Catherine's first big kiss actually. Her and Gil worked it together. She was convicted over 20 years ago. Why the sudden interest in her?"

"Day shift found a body this morning. Florian Anderson. The MO matches that of Maria. Ecklie is the one that remembers it. Days are shorthanded and behind on other cases so I volunteered to take it off thier hands. They are suppose to be bringing all the evidence to us as soon as they can. Till then maybe you can check into Florian's background and see what kind of life he lead."

"You got it boss" Sara said as she walked away.

* * *

Greg walked back into the bedroom completely dressed after his shower. He quietly climbed onto the bed halfway beside and halfway atop her. "I gotta go into work early, I'll call you." She lets out a groan from underneath the pillow as Greg gently sends kisses up her shoulder to her cheek and leaves.

After putting his jacket and keys in his locker, he starts to walk to Russell's office but instead finds him and Sara in the hallway outside his office. "Hey, I just ran into Brass. Is it true? A case that matches one from 20 years ago?"

Russell looked at him. "Yes. The MO matches and everything. I tried to call Morgan but I got no answer. She comes back from her week long vacation tonight so we can catch her up on everything then. Considering the importance of this case and the factor that were down two CSI's, I called in a bit of help."

Greg looked between Russell and Sara when he saw two familiar faces walking towards their direction. Grissom? Catherine? What are you two doing here?"

Gil squuezed Cath's hand that he had been holding since before they walked up to them. Catherine smiled at the younger CSI, "We are your help. We worked the original case, so we were already in town for a convention when I received the call from Russell. Gil and I talked about it, and decided after everything that has been going on here you guys could use our assistance."

As Greg was standing there talking and catching up with both of his mentors, all Sara could do was look at them completely lost in thought. She knew they had gotten together about a year ago, but actually seeing them together was different. What she had shared with Gil was special. It's not something you can just get over in one day. But deep down she had to admit he looked happy. And that made her happy. They had both made their amends and moved on. He was now engaged to Catherine, and she in a very committed relationship with Nick. She never understood why she felt so close to him, but now she knows it was more then that. She loves him. Deep down she knew there was always something more then friendship there. It was just a matter of finally acting on those feelings. Even with him living in San Diego, they still manage to make it work.

After many moments of being lost in all those thoughts she was finally ripped out of them when she heard Russell saying her name. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said did days get you all the evidence from that crime scene. "

"Oh yea. It's all layed out and separated."

"Great, lets get started then." Russell said as they all followed him into the layout room.

 **Thank you all for reading. Chapter 2 up as soon as it's written.**

 **XOXO**

 **_K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, faved and followed this story. It means a lot to us.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except our own ideas and characters.**

 **Memories will be written in Italics...**

 **BEWARE! This chapter can get a little smutty...**

It was hours later when Morgan woke up in bed she looked around to ajust her eyes to where she was. She rolled over to the opposite side of the bed looking at the time. "Hmm 6 PM, I still have time." After laying in that spot for just a few more minutes, she finally got up heading to the living room in attempt to find her phone. After finding it on the floor next to her heels, she heard the voicemail from Russell asking her to come in as soon as possible. She let out a grunt, heading for the shower to get ready.

After the shower, Morgan stood looking at her appearance in the mirror her eyes find their way down to the top of the dresser and picks the ring up sliding it on her left ring finger as memories of the night before and the last 3 days flooded into her mind. He had taken a whole weekend off. They spent much time together in that weekend.

 _He would come over to her apartment they would watch movies, have dinner, play card games. She would go over to his house and do the same. It was a weekend of fun. Until last night when they were siting on the couch together and he looked at her. "Let's change things up, let's go out to eat and have some drinks together." She accepted. They were having a good time. She even taught him a few moves at the pool table, which turned out to be a bad idea considering he already knew them. As they were walking down the strip after a night of fun, he grabbed her hand turning her towards him. "Let's get married." It was something that through her off guard. She couldn't decide if it was the alcohol talking or him. She knew she should tell him no and that he was crazy for thinking this. But those words aren't what came out of her mouth. "Greg. We do this and there is no going back. You know that right?"_

 _"Yes I do know. That's why after these past few days of dancing around each other and the feeling I have of being around you. I had to ask. The fact you didn't say no, it means you feel the same. These past few days of us just spending time together. And the way you fell asleep with you head on my shoulder. I just don't want to spend anymore time bearing the feelings I have for you it's just not worth it."_

 _She had a slight tear in her eye. "Me neither."_

 _"So is that a yes?"_

 _"Yes, let's get married."_

Morgan shook her head as she snapped back to the present, she looked back up at the mirror with worry of the risks that this could bring written all over her face. She turned around her back against the dresser looking at the bed as another memory from last night surfaced in her head.

 _They were kissing as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He had already started to remove her shirt as soon as he pushes the door closed. She slid his over his head. They moved closer to the bedroom. Halfway there he picks her up and carries her the rest of the way. He lays her down on the body getting on top of her kissing her lips then moving his mouth along to her neck and down her body towards her stomach. He unbuttons her pants sliding them off of her, leaving her in just a matching black bra and panties. She shifts So she is now on top of him. He runs his hands up her body to roaming in her hair as they kiss. He then unclasps her bra and tosses it to the floor. One hand travels to one of her breasts while the other still in her hair as he keeps kissing her. He quickly turns her over to where he is back on top. Sending kisses down her neck again as he makes his way to her other breast opposite of his hand and kissing and sucking, moving to other side to do the same. After awhile he moves his mouth over her stomach again down to where her panties her getting up slightly he removes them. He quickly finds his way to her clit sucking and licking her for many moments as he can hear her moan his name "Greg... Please... I want you in me now." He removes his pants and boxers as he thrusts into her and they become one as he kisses her lips. The both release at the same time from exhaustion as he collapses beside her. They both fall into a deep sleep._

Morgan leaves the bedroom. Not being able to handle it anymore from the feelings she is having. Grabbing her purse and keys she gets in the car to head toward work. Instead of turning right at the light, she goes straight. A route she hadn't taken in the past week.

* * *

Catherine went to the locker-room. "Sara, we have to go to the autopsy." She said to the brunette woman who sat on the bench and looked into her locker.

"Yeah, I will meet you there in 10 minutes. I still need to get something." Sara replied.

Catherine walked into the room. "Are you alright?"

Sara looked at the older woman. "Yes, of course."

"I know that something is wrong. What is it?" The blond woman sat down next to her and when Sara didn't answer she continued: "Is it because of my marriage with Gil?"

Sara shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm actually very happy for both of you." She looked into her locker again. "You two always had a great friendship. I wish you two only the best." Sara smiled slightly.

Catherine smiles too. "Thank you, Sara." There was silence for a few minutes. "So you're not mad or anything?"

Sara looked at Catherine again. "No, I'm good. I actually found someone else." She smiled and looked down. "I knew I should move on because when it's over it's over, right?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah." Now it was her turn to look into Sara's locker. "Nick?" she asked when she saw a picture of her former co-worker, Nick Stokes.

Sara looked at the picture too and smiled without wanting to. "He moved to San Diego to be the lab director."

"I know. I'm proud of him."

"Me too."

Catherine saw another picture in Sara's locker and took it. "Is it Nick? Your new boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is." Sara told the blond woman and looked at the picture of her and Nick on the beach of San Diego. "I hope our relationship won't be destroyed by the distance. My last long You wedistance relationship didn't work that good."

Catherine looked up to watch the woman who sat next to her. "Sara…"

"He has a job there. I could work there as a CSI." She took the picture into her hand again. "I don't know if I should go there."

Catherine took Sara's hand into hers. "Take your time to think about it. But I think it would be good to start new." Sara slowly nodded. "Think about it. It's good chance."

"I will." Sara smiled at Catherine.

"CSI Sidle. Special Agent Willows." Greg said from the door and grimed. "We have to see Dr. Robbins."

Sara placed the picture back into her locker and closed it while Catherine walked to the door. "Then let's go, CSI Sanders." Catherine said and laughed.

Greg laughed too. "I think special agent Catherine Willows sounds great. I finally have a friend from the FBI."

Sara smiled while she watched her two friends leaving the room. She laid her hand on her stomach and thought about what Catherine said. After a few seconds she followed Catherine and Greg.

* * *

Morgan walked into the semi dark room, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, she slowly grabbed the petite woman's hand in her own. After a few moments of just sitting there. "We are here for you, all of us. Never doubt that. I'm sorry I haven't came by in a while. Work has been not so much fun without you. You have to open your eyes and come back, give us all something to believe in again. We can't do this job with you, please." Morgan took a breath before continuing, "Russell has changed so much. He isn't the same anymore. We all know its because he misses you. But then again we have all changed. Not a day goes by when your name doesn't come up. We miss you so much." Morgan paused for a few minutes, just sitting there watching her friend. Looking down at her hand still comfortably holding Finn's she felt the need to tell her, even if she didn't hear. "I married him Finn. I don't know what I was thinking. Or even if I was, I followed my heart and not my head. You have to wake up and tell me what to do, because I have no idea how to handle this."

After no response at all after a couple more minutes of sitting there watching her, Morgan sat up straight, she squeezed her friend's hand one last time before getting up to head out of the room. As she got to the door about to exit, she heard the voice very low but clear "Do you love him, Morgan?"


End file.
